stars_of_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
The Earthen Years (Pre 2060) 9th of April, 2051 - 2nd of June, 2056: Most of Earth is engulfed in WW3. The conflict sees the majority of the worlds nations collapse, as powerful weapons are used to decimate the militaries of their targets. Many battle takes place on land, on sea, in the air and even in space. When the war ends, the negotiation table sees most of the planet unified under one banner for one purpose: Prosper, as one. The Solar Years (2060-2100) 2060-2070: Advancements in science sees the travel of space and colonization of extraterrestrial worlds become much more easy and feasible. The development of easily launch-able and creatable spaceships reaches its apex in the early 2060's. The first widespread immigrations from earth to the solar system colonies, and the development and terraforming of said colonies, starts in the mid 2060's and lasts well into the late 2060's. 2075: Distance and time sees the focus of scientific communities and organisation, and the Solar Government, shift to the research and creation of FTL capable spaceships. December 3, 2086: The First FTL capable prototype is finished and successfully tested. 2090: The Spatial Relocation Device (SRD), nicknamed the Relocator, is cleared for use for all capable spaceships. 2090 - 2100: 'The Solar Boom'; The introduction of the Relocator sees interstellar travel within the solar system prosper. Billions of people flock to leave earth to reach distant planets. Spaceships become much more widespread and affordable. Terraforming and colonization of the solar colonies reaches its peak. The first interstellar cooperation, centred around asteroid and fuel mining are formed. 2100: The Solar Boom slows down as colonizations begins to stabilize. Mars is officially designated as an 'Earthen Twin', in lieu of its now green and blue terrain. Focus begins to shift to inter-solar travel. 2100 - 2103: The search and preparation for a proper interpolar colonization candidate begins. Survey propes armed with SRD's are sent to distance star systems. A fleet comprised of scientists and explorers is formed in preparation for the discovery. In addition, a colonization fleet is assembles, cooperate entities are given permission to join in the fleet. 12th of August, 2103: Feralion 6, now known as Apollo, an Earthen Twin planet 1 parsec away from earth is discovered, by SRD Survey Probe A06. The Post-Solar Years (2100 - 2210) 3rd of May, 2105: The colonization effort for Apollo officially begins. The 'Explorers Fleet' is sent to the planet to begin in-depth surveillance. 10th of May, 2105: The Explorers Fleet arrives on Apollo. 10th of May - 3rd of August, 2105: First Encounter with alien races begins on Apollo. A series of non-sapient 'Alien Animals' are found on the planet. Some are quickly domesticated. On 9 of July, the first 'sapient' race is discoved: A humanoid race of reptiles, believed in hindsight to be in the pre-sapience stage of their development are discovered to be widely present across the planets surface. Futher research of this race, named Serpent-Sapiens is authorized. 5th of August, 2105: E16-07, an explorations site on Apollo is violently attacked by a large group of Serpent-Sapiens. The unprepared undefended site is overhelmed. The staff of the site is killed in a grusome fashion. Twelve members of the 600 strong site survive. The events is a shock to the scientific community, but believed to have been an exception. 7th of August 2105: A09-01 is violently attacked by a large group of Serpent-Sapiens. The camp is unprepared but able to fend off the attack. 16 of the 500 strong site are killed in the attack. 7th of August 2105 - 5th of July 2110: The attacks on exploration sites located throughout the planet continues as a serious issue. Progress is impeded as sites are continuestly interrupted in their progress. Thousands die, forcing the scattered exploreres and scientists to center their efforts, slowing progress even futher. 6th of July 2110: The Solar Government requests an update on the exploration of Apollo. Fearful of the consequences, the scientists report the planet as being safe and proper for colonization. 31st of December, 2110: The first of the colony ships are sendt to Apollo. 7th of January, 2111: The first Colony ship, The Prismarilia, arrives on Apollo. 10th of January, 2111: The Massacre at The Prismarilia. The colony ships landing site is violently attacked by a very large group of Serpent-Sapiens. The large group of unprepared, lightly undefended civilian colonists are massacred by the aliens. Of the ten thousand colonists, 5632 are killed. 11th of January, 2111: News of the massacre shocks and infuriates humanity. The Solar Government, demanding and hearing an explanation, puts futher exploration and colonization on hold to contain the alien threat. 2111 - 2115: The Containment of the Serpent-Sapiens begins, as the world government attempts to contain the extraterrestrials. The containment is slow, as The Solar Government holds off deploying for fear of potentially harming more aliens then necesarry. More steps are taken to ensure the protection of the alien race then are done to ensure the safety of future colonization. 2115: Cooperations and colonists, growing increasingly infuriated with the lack of progress and response from The Solar Government, hatch a plan to independently establish their own colonies. 2115 - 2117: Progress continues slowly, but things are changing. The government begins to dispatch small military units to help with containment. Serpents are killed much more frequently. 2117: A fleet of cooperate and independant colonial ships covertly leave the colonization fleet and the Solar system. Attempts to track them down fails. 2117 - 2120: The situations on Apolly shifts as The Solar Government dispatches inceasingly more military units to the planet. Units are given objective to no longer 'Contain the Aliens' but 'Deal with the Aliens'. Serpents are killed in larger amounts as the units use increasingly more and more lethal methods to dispatch of them. Great care is taken to ensure that the enviroment remains suitable for human colonization. March, 2120: OPERATION: Green Apollo, sanctioned by the government begins. Widspread decimation of Serpsent-Sapien concentrations take place across the planet by military forces. Containment is not considered nor enforced by military units. By the beginning April, 97% of the Serpent population is believed to have been curtailed. May, 2120: The Solar Government recommences exploration efforts. Remaining 3% of the Serpents are believed to have been killed. The Serpent-Sapiens are believed extinct. Scientific community remains silent. Later, Apollo is deemed fit and ready for colonization. 3rd of June, 2120: The colonization fleet arrives on Apollo. 2123: While colonization on Apollo continues, the Solar Government begins further colonization into other star systems. 2125: The Solar Government makes contact with a previously unknown, developed, human colony. After further investigation and query, it is discovered that the colony is comprised of the settlers that split off from the colonization fleet. The colony, known as Perilia, rejects integration into the Solar Government. The Solar Government, fearing the potential consequences of forceful integration, deems Perilia an 'Autonomous Colony'. In reality, the colony is completely independent to its powers. 2128: The Solar Government makes contact with a series of previously unknown installation located around the stars of Jeralon, Kelstar and Heldran. These installation are revealed to have been constructed by members of the colonisation fleets' cooperate elements, whom split off from the fleet 11 years prior. The cooperation involved (Huixing and Zvezda) take responsibility, but cite The Solar Government's lack of progress during the beginning of the colonisation efforts as justification. The two cooperation offers a trade to the government, wherein they are allowed to continue their operations around the systems independently. In return, the government is granted a discount on all commodities. The government accepts the deal. 2130 - 2200: Colonisation and expansion into the stars continues. Rising discontent amongst the colonies and cooperation of The Solar Government, a result of the perceived unfair freedoms given to Huixing, Zvezda and Perilia, force the Solar Government to grant further independencies to its colonies and cooperations. Cooperate entities garner more and more influence as control of asteroid mining and fuel harvesting becomes privatized. Most of all Huixing and Zvezda, whom have come to almost garner a monopoly in these fields. No further alien life is discovered during this time 2204 - 2210: The first interstellar war, The ??? wars, begins as the colonies of Juniper, Eradinus and Yuwe declare independence from The Solar Government, citing the unfair freedoms and increasing incompetence of the Solar Government as justification. Following this, further colonies declare independency from the government. Many of these colonies are supported by cooperate entities wishing to benefit from the results. The war ends with the Solar Government forced to give several colonies independency, restrict its own exploration and colonisation, and grant further independency to cooperation within its borders. The First Interstellar Age (2210 -